banana republic
by wendydirection
Summary: melons offend margaret.


modercai was yeti again tiring and failing to get margrete's attenttin. So far he had tryed surpising her with a bundel of melons but she only yelt at him to stop being so perdverted and morecai didnt even understand what that ment. maeby next time he should get her a banana he thout and went in search of more fruits to give her.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE BANannas" Mrodecy (im sorry I CANT SPELL HIS NAME WTF) yelt threw the house. Sudenly out of nowhere pooped up Rigbe!

"tHeres only one barnana left and it's right here" the racoon replid, stuffing it into his front pockit for safe kepping. A smug look appared on his fays.

"GIMME THAT BONAMANA" Motorkai demanded. Trying to stanch it from his little friend. But rigbee got on all four snand rand away out of the house.

Frogetting that he was supost to be working under thret of death, Mortarcy dropt all the eggs on the floor and followed after Rigby. As he bust threw the door he slammed into Muskle Mans boobs and his face got lost in his rolls in a world were there was no cents of time or space until he was renched away by Mragrat who didnt look to happy.

"MORTICIA" she snaped at him. "WHAT are you DOING in mussel man's body fat." Her face had a discusted expresiion.

"oh…hi margrit. I…uh…I was…uh…I was tryig to get you a bandana and I droped the eggs and then I slamed into his bobs." Margarine was not impresset by this statemint.

"…ok" Margaret razored here eyebrows and walaked away.

"WHAT" Rigbit yelled at his tall bird friend. "I thott you were chainsing ME! Why werent you comeing after me? I h ad the bnana, REMEMBER?" he crossed his arms in front of him.

Mormonkys eyes slowly streayed dowtown where a giant bluge poked out of Rigbys "pants."

"please tell me thats a banana" Moaneky axed warily.

Rigby locked south. "OH. Its a banada alright. Its practicly a bananta republic down there."

". . ." The big bird blniked. He dint even know how to repsond. Fourtunetyl (or unfortunaly in Ritbys' case) eilien walked thru the door. "hi rigby" the small mole said.

"oh grate." Just wat I needed, thought rigbu. Not only is sumone taking away time with me and mrodeki, but of all people it's Ilean. I mean he licked Elene alright but he just never wanted to show her his banadana republic is all.

"Hi Ellen" Ribgy said crossing his legs and trying to konseal the giant fruit that was pointng at her. "Hey Moredicki shouldny we be getting back to work?" he axed nrovosly. pLease just don't let anyon else coment on his bananas. They were onyl there bcuse of Mordicey and he really dint know how to explane especially if sum1 like benson would show up.

Sudenly Benson showed up. "MORECOCKY AND RIGBY, WHY ARENT YOU WORKING" he was so ANGRY that blals started coming aout of his dispensr. Eyleen piced one up and started to chew it.

"uh sorry Venson. We were just seeing what eileen wtanted." Omorcai said.

"well hurry up and fined out and get your little gurlfrend out of here RIBGY! And get bak to work! Benson yelfed. His face was all red and so were the gumballs he produded. He storemed away.

Rigby was furryous. First mortdecai was painting attension to Magrate insteed of him, then eilen showed up, and then bensin call her his girlfriend of all things! Like he would ever have a GIRLfriend ewwww. Lonly losers had girlfrends. Not him. "so wat do you want ileen" he grunted.

Eyeleen sed nothing and kept chewing. "wow this tastes so grate!" she exclamed, slurping at the candy noisly. "So juicy and such a amazing flaveor!" She was so absorbed in chewing Bensuns' ball that she forgot why she came and went off to ask for more.

only Mercedes and Rby were left. "Hey. I think I fond one of your teeth in my skin" mussel man comented. Everyon had frogot he was standing right there. He was so easy to miss thog.

"uh, you can kept it. I donut really wat it back." Mortkey said. he was starting to feel tires and just wanted to go to bed. Another fail atrempt at getting margrate to fall n love with him. he looked at his best fried and musckle man. "hey can cyou guys finnish fleaning up i just want to go to bed and I dont want benshin to come back and yell."

'sure" muscle man said. "what?! Rigby screamed. Mdodorcai go up to bed without him and he stays here and works? Not a chank. "if your going to bed, I'm going too" he protestant.

"Dude, seriously. just finish cleaning. I'll clean the park benches for you tomoroe or somthing."

Rigbe was tron. On one hand he relly hated scrapeing the pigon poop off the park furniture but on the other hand it ment that he had to spend the nite with Muslke man instead of Mocorky and he dint really want to ind out what else mUCKLE man was hiding in his rolls.

But then a stroked of luck happened. skips who is voiced by luke skywaler skipped in. "party in the house tonight! Hi five host and I finched cleaning the prark early so we couldspend the night partying with soda and pizaza" he and high five ghsot high fived.

So nobody went to bed. But they all had a grate time parting except Benson who was pruning away from ieleen who was still tyring to get her hands on his balls. Digby and mortuarcy plaid video games all nigt and then snape joint them but he sucked at video games because he was not a muggle. Ritzby liked that cause he was usualty the worst but not now. Now Snape was worse than him at video games. And he was with morvecai. Life was good for this litdle ractoon.

THE END


End file.
